Talk:Heavenly Punishment
technique Is this really a technique? It was never named in its first usage, neither used when Genno faked his death, so not entirely sure this is really a technique... --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 13:10, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :It was named in the recent episode. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 13:11, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :: No. I don't think its a technique. 'Tenchu' is a term that assassins used in the Bakamatsu when they killed Shogunate officials. Said assassin was trying to deliver 'tenchu' on Kankuro for opposing him.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:11, February 6, 2015 (UTC) ::: Bump. Hello anymore to this?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:55, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: It was named, so we list it. And at least to me it sounded like a technique.--Omojuze (talk) 12:44, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Looked pretty much like a technique being named for me. Omnibender - Talk - 13:51, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Seems again, more like a cry than an attack. Again, Heavenly Punishment and Tenchu in Japan aren't terms for attacks and techniques. Look at my example from the Bakamatsu, assassins in Japan used the term Technu when they killed officials from the Tokogawa Government, making it out to 'divine punishment' on them. The opposite is Jinchu, or Earthly Punishment.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:53, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: It could be (and probably is) that the technique is based around this. But that doesn't mean that this is not a technique.--Omojuze (talk) 20:55, February 12, 2015 (UTC) It wouldn't be the first time that a technique's name was taken from a Japanese sayings/terms. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:56, February 12, 2015 (UTC) : Maybe. I'm just saying this may be premature. Again, it could be just a battle cry from this specific assassin, NOT a assassination technique. After all, Yashamaru didn't cry it out when he tried to kill Gaara under Rasa's orders.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:59, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Maybe because he was already half-dead anyway? The situation is entirely different. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:02, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::: He still had enough time to talk with Gaara though then. Again, this could just be a battle cry instead of a technique. Is that hard to understand? What's next, making Rock Lee's and Guy's Yosh into an attack since they sometimes cry it out?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:04, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: It's a technique, learn to live with it.--Omojuze (talk) 21:06, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Or it could not be a battle cry, but a technique instead. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:06, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::: I'm just going by prior experience Omojuze, things that I've tried to put up as 'techniques' even if they are 'named' aren't even techniques. Why is it so hard to grasp 'this may just be the assassin's battle cry', why does it HAVE to be a technique? Just because ONE assassin yelled Tenchu before detonating?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:10, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes.--Omojuze (talk) 21:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::More because how he only yelled "Tenchu", not "I'm tenchuing you" or so. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::: ...assassin's don't go 'I'm ________ you', if they're going to die they're going to use a battle cry and try to take their target out. Seelantau, using this logic, for a example, is Kenshin screaming out a technique in volume 20 of Rurouni Kenshin when he goes on multiple assassinations and the whole 'Tenchu' thing is repeated over and over again for every kill?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:16, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::How are you sure they don't?--Omojuze (talk) 21:20, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Assassins usually don't go around blowing themselves up, either. You're confusing them with those ISIS guys. But really, I understand where you're coming from and there actually is a discussion about named and unnamed techniques going, so feel free to bring your opinion in there. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 21:21, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Thread:162690 -- WindStar7125 (talk | ) 21:23, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :Since that's not how any assassin talks in fiction. The assassin targeting Gaara yelled a battle cry since he was going to die and detonated himself. And...Assassins DO blow themselves up when there's no other option (several times in Assassin's Creed for example). If it was a technique, said assassin would have gone: Assassination Technique: Divine Punishment since Studio Pierrot and Kishimoto likes laying out techniques like that. And alright, I'll bring it up in a discussion on the forum --SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:26, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::whatever helps you sleep at night, man...--Omojuze (talk) 21:28, February 12, 2015 (UTC) genno even if he faked it shouldn't he still be listed as a user? kankuro should also be added as a user. Munchvtec (talk) 13:32, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :When did Kankuro use this? And for Genno, I think so too.--Omojuze (talk) 13:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::kankuro was about to use it in the new episode but didn't. Munchvtec (talk) 13:47, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::It was about to be used against kankuro lol.--Omojuze (talk) 13:48, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::ah lel. well geno should still be added though. Munchvtec (talk) 13:49, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::i don't think genno was using that technique at kankuro. and why you asked? Genno was a main villain of Trap Master Arc!!! Kunoichi101 (talk) 00:45, February 8, 2015 (UTC)